


Keep The Spark

by girlmarauders



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Mikey goes to Frank for advice on how to make sure he and Alicia keep the spark."</p><p><i>"You can't talk about my wife's vagina." Mikey says seriously.</i></p><p><i>"You started it!" Frank shouts, flailing his arms.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://angelsandkings.dreamwidth.org/21656.html?thread=46488#cmt46488) prompt for a bandom comment fic meme on [angelsandkings.](http://angelsandkings.dreamwidth.org/)

"Oh my god, that is more information about your dick than I ever wanted, Mikey, holy shit." Frank says, covering his face with his hands.

"Why are you covering your eyes? I didn't show you my dick." Mikey says, affronted. He crosses his arms defensively. Frank doesn't take his hands off his face so the full effect is a little lost.

"Look," Frank says, slightly muffled. "I'm happy you feel you could come to me and, by all means, tell me all about your feelings but I'm pretty sure Alicia doesn't want you to go around telling your band mates intimate details of your guys' sex life."

Mikey shrugs.

"I'm not allowed to tell the internet, that's the only rule. She doesn't mind."

"O-kay. That doesn't change the fact you just told me all about your wife's vagina." Frank says, peering over the tops of his fingers. Mikey reaches over and punches him, hard as he can, in the arm.

"Ow! Motherfucker, what was that for?" Frank screeches.

"You can't talk about my wife's vagina." Mikey says seriously.

"You started it!" Frank shouts, flailing his arms. "I don't even know why you're asking me, you've been married way longer than I have!"

Mikey stares at Frank till he finishes flailing.

"Yeah," Mikey says, in his 'duh' voice. "But you and Jamia've been going out longer." Mikey pauses. "Oh, and you still have sex." He adds, as an afterthought.

Frank closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"From what you just told me, it sounds like you and Alicia are having no difficulties in that area." He says calmly. Mikey makes a face.

"That was before she came out on tour. She's been here days and we haven't fucked once." He says grumpily.

"Dude, you're surprised? You totally knew Lyn-Z comes out to have, like, drawing battles with Gerard. I don't think they've fucked on tour since they got married."

Mikey makes another face, although this one is less "my life is very difficult" and more "ew".

"Ew. Gee having sex." He says, his face still screwed up in disgust. Frank throws his arms in the air.

"Exactly!"

Mikey looks at him in confusion.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Frank says. "Look, it's tour. You haven't showered in, like, a week. A fucking nympho wouldn't want to fuck you."

Now Mikey looks even more confused.

"Alicia hasn't showered in a week either." He says, as if Frank's a little slow. "I don't think it's cause I smell. We met on Warped."

"You married her! Go ask her your sex questions!" Frank says and then puts his hands over his ears when Mikey starts to speak. "LALALALA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU. WHAT'S THAT, YOU'RE GOING TO GO TALK TO ALICIA? GOOD GOOD, ON YOU GO."

Mikey rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone.

 _frank no help ):_ He texts. Frank is still shouting loudly, mainly to himself now, about his bandmates having no shame. Mikey's phone buzzes.

 _): lyn isnt eithr. her face turning a funny color,_ says Alicia's text

 _hotel 2nite???_ He sends back, a little hopeful.

 _:)))_


End file.
